


One Last Chance

by FancyProfessor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyProfessor/pseuds/FancyProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds himself out on a limb. He disappears for a few days and when he returns they all have a talk. [This will be rated higher in later chapters. FrostIron will come into play. This is after Avengers takes place and the team lives in Stark Mansion as does Loki under Thor's insistence.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a drizzly night. No, it was pouring and Loki had had enough of it. He knew that Thor controlled the weather and this was just too much! Yes! He had run away from their Midgardian home. Yes! He had left Stark's tower and, in the search of a doughnut, and never came back. But that was three days ago! Three days and it hadn't stopped raining since! He stood, soaking wet and dripping, under an overpass. He was shivering and his hair was clinging to his face in limp strands. His black jeans and hoodie were soaked through. He was glad that the rain hadn't gotten to his emerald green v-neck shirt yet or he would have really been in for it. As it was, his shoes were a lost cause. He fiddled with the necklace that his brother had given him when they were younger. A cord with a tiny hammer attached to it. He would never admit that he still wore it but in truth he never took it off. No matter how much he hated his brother sometimes, he needed the comfort that was love.

He strolled out from the underpass as cars started to drive by. He was in a nearly deserted area, so cars were few and far between but he figured that he would need a lift to wherever he would be going to next. He held out his hand with his thumb sticking up as he had heard was custom and waited. At first none slowed down. Some even swerved to drench him in water, he made a mental note to curse them when he was no longer soaked and hungry to hunt them down and repay their insolence.

After a time he was ready to give up. His shirt now completely soaked through; his pale flesh covered in goosebumps. He looked out at the street and saw a car rolling up. This was the last one he was trying for the night before he went and found a safe and hopefully warmer place to sleep for the night. The car pulled up to his outstretched hand. He took no time in getting in and thanking the driver cheerfully. That was until he saw who the man was.

"Hello, Loki. Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked up and frowned. He didn't want Tony to be there almost as much as he didn't want his brother to be there but he was wet and the car held a nice warm humming sound. He licked his lips as the water dripped down his nose.

Tony smirked and laughed haughtily. "Well fancy meeting you here tonight. I'm glad I caught you. Someone might have mistaken you for a downed rat and tried to take you home and keep you as their pet!" He burst into raucous laughter. Loki leaned to the side and tried to open the door only to realize that it was locked. The other's laughter was getting on his nerves. He turned to glare at Tony.

"I'm not the one that people would confuse for a pet! Pets are kept on leashes and used for sport or otherwise toted around like the useless beasts they are

He spat the words angrily at the man before banging on the door and groaning in pain. The cold and the water were having an effect on him even through his frost giant nature.

Tony shook his head. "Come sleep on the sofa. So you're the god of ice. So what. Come on. Come home to the mansion and I won't tell Thor how easy it was to get you in the car." He smirked.

Loki was about to refuse when he saw that he was turning blue. He didn't want to go home with the puny human but he had to admit Tony was the least insufferable of the puny humans that he was being forced to live with. He took a moment to think over his options as he listened to Tony drum on the steering wheel to the pitter patter of the rain. "Fine I'll come home with you. But I warn you, if you breathe one word about this to my brother I will make the rest of your short petty life unfathomably unbearable." He gave the man an icy glare.

Tony laughed and pushed the gas pedal down as he sped off down the road.


End file.
